Sonic: Rescue at Midnight Castle
by DwhitetheGamer
Summary: Set after Sonic Adventure, Sonic mistakenly travels to another dimension thanks to one of Tails' devices. Now he must help a group of ponies and a human save their world from eternal darkness. Uses G1 My Little Pony characters.
1. Chapter 1

**It's time to step away from G4 MLP, and dive back to the original series. After the events of Sonic Adventure, Sonic mistakenly travels to another dimension with one of Tails' devices, and he went to the wrong place at the wrong time. Can he help a group of ponies and a human save this new world from an everlasting darkness? Let's find out. (No shipping here. Also I haven't seen the movie, and I know I'll be way off, so bear with me.)**

It was a peaceful day in Station Square, as everything was back to normal after a god-like being called Chaos attacked the city a week ago. It was especially a good time for a certain blue hedgehog to relax. His name is Sonic the Hedgehog, and he's the one who saved the world from total destruction.

Sonic is known as the world's fastest hedgehog, and with good reason. His speed is unmatchable on the ground, and he also has a variety of tricks at his disposal, I.e., the Homing Attack, Spin Dash, and Stomp. He was taking a nap at Station Square's beach when he woke up hearing an all-too familiar voice: "Hey, Sonic!"

It was Tails, Sonic's best friend and genius mechanic. His real name is Miles Prower, but he is called Tails because of his twin tails, allowing him to propel himself in the air. He rushes up to Sonic holding a device in his hands. "Hey, little bro. What'cha got there?" Sonic asked.

"This is a teleportation device," Tails starts. "I started on this before Eggman attacked and managed to finish it last week. It'll allow you to teleport to anywhere in the world by pressing this green button." He points to the green button on the device.

Sonic whistled, "Nice device. Can I see it?"

"Sure!" Tails said as he gives his big bro the device. Sonic checks it, and notices a red button on it.

"Uh, Tails," he said, "what does this red button do?" He began to press it.

"No, Sonic! Don't!" Tails shouts, but it was too late, as a white light engulfed Sonic for a few seconds, with Tails shielding his eyes. When the light died down, he looks at the area where Sonic was.

Sonic was gone.

"Oh, no. I should've told him not to press that button." Tails said. He looks around, and breathes a sigh of relief, knowing that nobody saw the incident. Then he trembled in fear when he remembered Amy, who self-proclaimed Sonic as her boyfriend, much to his dismay. He sighed. "She's going to find out eventually, I may as well tell her and accept my fate." he said as he walked away from the beach. Little did he know that Amy _was_ watching, and heard everything. "You're not in trouble, Tails." she said to herself.

 **Stay tuned for Chapter 2, when Sonic meets the original Mane Six and Megan.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Last time out, Sonic had mistakenly travelled to another dimension with Tails' teleportation device. Now he must find a way home. But danger lurks, and he'll be in for more than what he can handle alone.**

Chapter 2: Tirac's Attack

Darkness swept across the Equine world as Strayadons attacked. They're dragon-like creatures who abide with a centaur named Tirac, who planned to rule the world by corrupting it in eternal darkness.

"Sieze them!" a monkey-faced creature named Scorpan commanded. The Strayadons did his bidding, trying to capture the ponies. "You are all doomed! Soon everypony will belong to Tirac, the master at Midnight Castle!"

The Strayadons managed to capture two ponies before the raid was finished. A Pegasus, known as Firefly, had had enough. She took off after the Strayadons.

"Firefly, no! Wait!" a pony shouted.

"Where are you going?" another pony asked.

"To get them!" Firefly answered.

"No! Come back!" another pony, Medley, shouted. "It's too dangerous! Firefly, come back! COME BAAAAACK!"

But it was too late, as Firefly was too far to hear them.

Meanwhile, at Midnight Castle, Scorpan finished locking up the two ponies he captured in the raid. He proceeded to walk out when Spike walked in. Spike is a baby dragon who had hopes of joining Scorpan on a raid. He tried to persuade Scorpan. "Listen, Scorpan," he started, "can I go with you next time, huh? Can I? Can I?"

"No, Spike!" was Scorpan's answer.

"I can slither really fast, Scorpan! Really fast!" Spike insisted.

"Not now, Spike! Not now!" Scorpan proceeded to the room where his master was.

"Quiet, my friend. Your time will come." a voice said while it was petting a pony.

"We have captured two of the little ponies, master." Scorpan said walking in.

"Have you forgotten something, Scorpan?" the 'master' said. Scorpan realized what he forgot and bowed to his master. "Yes, that is better. Two ponies, you say? Only two?!"

"Yes, master." was Scorpan's response.

"But I need four ponies for my chariot. Not two, not three, four!" the master continued.

"Yeah, yeah, but he tried to get'em master, honest!" Spike said running in. "I mean, honest, he really truly tried to, master..." Scorpan stopped him from going any further.

"SILENCE!" the master roared. Then he continued petting the pony. "You will prepare another raid, Socrpan. Now!"

"As you wish, master." Scorpan states before walking off, Spike in tow.

"That is precisely what I wish."

Later: "Look, TJ. A shooting star!" a human stated looking at the night sky. Her name is Megan, and she is a pony caretaker. Suddenly, a small gust of wind hit her and the pony she was with and heard a voice screaming before a splash came at the wishing well. Megan hurried over to save whatever is in the well. "Whatever it is, it sure is heavy."

It was Firefly. "Hello," she said.

"Talking ponies?!" Megan exclaimed, shocked at what she was seeing and hearing.

Firefly got off the well. "I can fly, too. At least I could before my wings got soaked." She shook herself off, earning a laugh from TJ as Megan got soaked afterwards. "Sorry," she said.

"Who are you?" Megan asked. Before Firefly could answer, a bright light engulfed their view as they shielded their eyes. When the light died down, they looked to see a blue hedgehog standing before them. The hedgehog looked around before meeting their gaze. It walked over to them.

"Uh, where am I?" it asked.

"Talking hedgehogs, too?!" To say Megan was shocked now would be an understatement.

Firefly laughed. The hedgehog looked at her and then chuckled as well. "So, who are you two?" the hedgehog asked.

"My name's Firefly." she said. She turned to Megan. "What's yours?"

"Megan, and that's my pony, TJ." Megan said, pointing at her pony. She turned to the hedgehog. "What's your name?"

"I'm Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic states giving her a thumbs up. "Now where did Firefly go?" he continued looking around.

Megan looked around as well to see Firefly wasn't there. They turned to see her galloping toward a cliff. "Hey, Firefly! Where are you going?" Megan exclaimed. "Firefly, slow down!"

"Yep, yep, yep, yep. Looks high enough." Firefly said before turning back.

"High enough for what?" Megan asked.

"Hop on!" Firefly said. Megan looked confused. "Uh, y-you do know how to ride, I hope."

"Course I know how to ride."

"Great!" Firefly went full gallop.

"Hey, where are we going?" Megan asked.

"To help my friends. They need you!"

"Me? What can I do?"

"You're strong!"

"No I'm not."

"You can ride!"

"No, I can't!"

"And you can fly!"

"I said I can ride, not fly!"

"Oh, my friends are just gonna love you!" Firefly took off, *insert Dancing on Air song here* but immediately after, a pair of hands grasped her back hooves. "Hey, what are you doing, Sonic?"

"You said your friends need her?" Sonic said. "Well, I'm not being left out in this adventure! The more the merrier, I say!"

"Okay!" Firefly states. "Wow, you're lighter than I thought."

"Heh, wait 'til you see what I can do on the ground!"

The trio flew off, heading straight to the ponies' castle.

 **Chapter 3 is up next!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Time to meet the rest of the crew and prepare for an attack! To start, though, how does Tails react when he finds out he isn't in trouble? Read on.(And by the way, reviews are welcome here.**

Chapter 3: The meet up and 2nd raid

Tails was walking with his head down. He knew he'd be in big trouble after the incident with Sonic and the dimension-travelling device.

"Tails!" an all-too familiar voice called. Tails turned around and saw Amy running towards him.

He gulped. "H-h-hi, Amy." he said.

"I know what happened." Amy started, cutting to the chase. "And you're not in trouble."

Tails went wide-eyed. "What?!" he exclaimed. "But I thought you would smack my head in with your hammer!"

"Nah. I'm in one of my better days." Amy stated. "Though you better find a way to bring him back."

"Don't worry, that device should be able to bring him back, as long as he presses the green button."

"I hope so. It's the fifth time he missed our date!"

Meanwhile, Sonic, Firefly and Megan have reached the front of the castle, with the ponies exclaiming of Firefly's return. "These are Megan and Sonic, everybody! They're here to help!" Firefly introduced them.

The ponies cheered as Megan and Sonic looked at them. Suddenly, thunder was heard and the ponies immediately stopped cheering. "Run, everybody!" a pony shouted as the other ponies ran for their lives. The Strayadons returned looking for more ponies.

"What the?!" Sonic exclaimed as he dodged the Strayadons. "What are they? Dragons?!"

Firefly looked down, shocked to see Megan being carried by a Strayadon. "Help!" Megan screamed.

Sonic was outright confused as to what was going on. He then saw Firefly attempt what he thought was a double loop. The trick worked, but Megan was sent falling down. "Megan!" Firefly shouted. But she stopped as she saw Scorpan drop Megan to the ground, more softly than she thought.

Sonic rushed to Megan's side. They looked up to see Scorpan looking down at them. "Leave this land." he said. "This battle is not yours."

"Monkey boy," Sonic shot back, "if I see anybody get kidnapped by the likes of you, I have a much a right to this battle as you do!"

"What are you doing? You, you-you-you-you, beast!" Megan shouted. "You're a monster, you hear me? A MONSTER!"

Scorpan ignored them as he took off. Firefly landed next to Megan and tried to comfort her. "See? You are brave." she said.

"Am not. Got me mad, that's all." Megan replied. "Now come on. We can save them, somehow."

"Shouldn't be a problem." Sonic stated. "I've dealt with worse before."

Later, at Midnight Castle, Spike hurried to the throne room, where the ponies were screaming.

"SILENCE!" a voice roared. The ponies quickly hushed up. "That's better. Guards, remove the small one."

They did as he said, grabbing Ember's chain and leading her off.

"You won't hurt Ember," a pony pleaded.

"She is too small to pull my chariot of the night, as you should have known, Scorpan!" the master scorned. "But you three will do. But now," he walked to reveal himself as a centaur named Tirac, "BEHOLD, THE POWER OF DARKNESS!"

He released a dark energy, engulfing the three ponies and transforming them. Ember galloped to them but was stopped by the guards. The transformation was now complete and the three ponies now became monsters.

"What's happened to my friends?!" Ember exclaimed.

"They belong to me, now." Tirac replied. "And Scorpan, if by midnight I do not have a fourth pony, a head will roll. His!" he pointed to Spike.

"Uh-oh," Spike said.

Tirac then laughed maniacally as Scorpan, Spike, and the guards walked out and two more guards closed the doors.

 **The start of the rescue is on Chapter 4, so stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's Chapter 4. Rescue sequence commence!**

Chapter 4: Journey to Midnight Castle Part 1

"What do you mean you dealt with worse?" Megan asked Sonic as they, along with six other ponies, were making the trek to Midnight Castle. Sonic gave his trademark grin as he spoke about his latest adventure.

"If you think Monkey Boy and his dragon goons are bad..." Sonic started, but was interrupted by Firefly.

"They're actually called Strayadons, Sonic." She said.

Sonic looked at her, a bit confused. Then he nodded, realizing what she said. "Strayadons, huh? Okay, I'll go with it. Now where was I?"

"You were saying something about us thinking that they were bad."

"Oh yeah. If you think Monkey Boy and those Strayadons are bad, try going up against the embodiment of chaos, properly named Chaos."

The others gasped, while Megan covered her mouth. "Embodiment of chaos? W-w-were you hurt badly?" she asked.

Sonic shook his head. "Nah. It wasn't that bad. I've dealt with a lot of bad things my whole life, and I couldn't have done it without my friends or these things called Chaos Emeralds."

"What are the Chaos Emeralds?"

"It's hard to explain. I'll tell you after all this."

"You're friends must be really nice to help you with all the danger you face," Twilight said. "Would you mind telling us who they are?"

"Sure." Sonic replied. "There's my best buddy Tails who is a genius mechanic. There's Knuckles, and let's just say he's a big knucklehead."

The others laughed, and Sonic chuckled as well. He then shuddered. "And then there's Amy."

"What's wrong with Amy?" Megan asked.

"Nothing's wrong, except she has a BIG crush on me. Not only that, she keeps asking me on a date!"

"Why don't you want to be on a date with her?" Firefly asked.

"Because I don't want to slow down yet, and going on a date meant slowing down, so that's a big no-no for me." Sonic looked ahead. "Hey, check it out, guys!" he said.

They arrived at an unstable bridge with flowing water underneath it. Sonic gulped at the sight. "What's wrong, Sonic? Can't you swim?" Megan asked.

"N-n-no," he shuddered. But he summoned his bravery. "Let's go. The faster we get through it, the better."

As they crossed the bridge, "The Moochick has magic powers. He'll help us." a pony states.

"It's gonna take more than magic to take this Tirek guy down." Sonic said.

Applejack struggled on the bridge. "This bridge doesn't feel safe."

"C'mon, it's fine." Bowtie said, which was easy for her to say. Applejack tried to get on the next plank, but it was further away and she tried to hold on to it after failing on the jump, but she fell.

"Applejack!" Twilight shouted.

"I'll save her!" Megan said as she jumped off the bridge after Applejack.

"C'mon, guys! Get off the bridge before the same thing happens to you!" Sonic shouted, as he was already off the bridge. The ponies obliged, hurrying off the bridge.

Megan tried to swim as fast as she could to Applejack. But they were inside a giant clam when she got to her, and it closed, trapping them both. Then a bright light engulfed their view as we cue the "Call Upon the Sea Ponies" song.

After which, they got on dry land, meeting up with Sonic and Firefly. "It's Megan and Applejack! They're all right!" Firefly stated as they hugged.

"The Sea Ponies saved us!" Megan said.

"It was great!" Applejack exclaimed.

Sonic went up to the lake as the Sea Ponies went up to him. "Nice going, guys." Sonic said.

"Thank you," one of the Sea Ponies said. "And if you need us again..."

"Just call!" All three said in unison as one threw a small clam to Megan, who caught it. Then they did their bit and swam off underwater.

"They're a nice bunch, aren't they?" Sonic asked, who gave a thumbs up to them before they left.

"Yes, they are." Megan replied. "Come on, guys! Let's keep going!"

"Right!" all the others said in unison as they continued the trek to Midnight Castle.

 **Chapter 5 is part 2 of the trek to the castle. Stay tuned for more!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 is now upon you. And to the "reviewer": sorry, bud. My "love life" didn't kiss me.**

Chapter 5: Journey to Midnight Castle Part 2

Sonic, Megan, and the ponies continued the trek to Midnight Castle, arriving to and entering what looked like a cave. "You sure this is the right way?" Megan asked, as they went inside.

"Sure, I'm sure," Applejack replied.

Sonic grinned. "If we're at some dark and spooky place like this cave, I know we're going the right way." he said.

Then they stopped, with Bowtie and Firefly gasping as three giant mushrooms shrunk down. Everyone exclaimed, or in Sonic's case, whistled in awe as a light revealed that they were in Mr. Moochick's place. Megan was speechless as she saw the house. "Oh, it's so beautiful!" she exclaimed.

"Mr. Moochick," Twilight called as she walked towards a bunny who was wearing overalls. The bunny was trying to get Mr. Moochick's attention by pulling on his cape(?). "Mr. Moochick?"

"C'mon, c'mon, there no time to waste. 'Less you want to stumble around in the dark, for all eternity." Mr. Moochick suddenly stated, turning around.

Megan and Bowtie looked at each other, and the whole gang followed Moochick. "Dark?" Megan asked.

"Yes, Tirek's going to force your friends to bring in the night that never ends." Moochick replied.

Sonic looked a little mad. "That never ends? Oh, the horror of the boredom!" he exclaimed, shivering at the thought.

"How can he be stopped?" Megan asked.

"Ah, somebody's got to sneak into his castle, and swipe his Rainbow of Darkness!" Moochick said, fumbling with his cap, looking for something in it. "That's what gives him his power... ah, here it is! Here it..." he takes out a band of flowers. "No, that's not it, either." He throws the flowers, and by his magic, turned them into butterflies.

"What'cha looking for, Mr. Moochick?" Twilight asked, as a butterfly landed on her nose.

"The only thing that might help defeat Tirek. A Rainbow of Light." He fell off the mushroom he made with his cane.

"Or me," Sonic stated. The others turned to him. "If your plan doesn't work, you still have me to knock some sense into him." He cracked his knuckles, grinning.

"But just in case, do you have one?" Twilight asked.

"I got a little pieces of one somewhere. Somewhere... I just forget where it is," Moochick fell through the mushroom, "But I'll find it, yet. It's gotta be around here somewhere!" Megan looked shocked as Moochick brought the top of the mushroom with him to his house, breaking it upon him entering. The gang looked inside the front door as we cue the song, "A Little Piece of Rainbow."

During the song, Moochick points to the exact spot where he thought he hid the piece of Rainbow. He dug it up and reached for it. He put his hands behind his back for a few seconds and then revealed the contents to the gang...

His bunny.

"That's no Rainbow," Twilight said.

Sonic erupted into laughter as Moochick said, "Oh, oh I guess I lost it."

The laughter stopped almost as fast as it started. "You WHAT?!" Sonic exclaimed.

The bunny finally got Moochick's attention, shaking its head and searched in its pocket. It pulled out the piece of Rainbow and gave it to him. "Oh, it's the Rainbow!" he exclaimed. He approached Megan and gave it to her. "The Rainbow of Light!"

"But, it's so small," Medley stated.

"Oh, it's better than nothing," Moochick replied, crossing his arms.

"But of course it is," Megan said. "And thank you for all you-"

"No time for thanks, no time for thanks, no time for thanks, NO TIME FOR THANKS! You gotta stop Tirek, before midnight." he exclaimed, shooing the gang away. "You only got, uh, only got..." he tried to find his watch as the gang left.

"Geez, rude much?" Sonic said softly to Firefly as they moved on.

Firefly chuckled. "You're one to talk, laughing at him when he pulled out his bunny," she stated back.

"Touche, Firefly. Touche."

 **Next time, the gang makes it to Midnight Castle, but what'll be in store for them? Stay tuned!"**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 is up and running! What will Sonic, Megan and the ponies do now that they've arrived at Midnight Castle? Read to find out!**

Chapter 6: Infiltration

"There it is, Midnight Castle!" Firefly whispered. She, Sonic, Megan, and the rest of the ponies have finally made it to the castle. But before they could get in, they had to go through a rampaging river.

"Oh, no!" Megan said as she looked at the river.

Sonic gulped so loud that everyone could see him literally trembling in fear. "N-n-now w-w-what?" The fear was obvious in his voice.

"How are we gonna cross that?" Applejack asked.

"I have an idea!" Megan exclaimed. She took out the clam that the Sea Ponies gave her earlier.* "The Sea Ponies!"

She ran to the river and threw the clam. For a moment nothing happened.

"Where are they?" Twilight asked.

"They should be here," Applejack agreed. Megan started to walk up to them, but a familiar sound stopped her as she turned around.

"Shooo-be-doo, shoo-shoo-be-do!" Three of the Sea Ponies had shown up.

Firefly walked up to them. "We've gotta get inside the castle!" she said.

"No problem," one of the Sea Ponies said.

"We know a way," another said.

"Hop aboard!" the third said.

Sonic gulped again, then shook his head. It was his fault he was here, and he knew Amy would be extremely mad at him for missing the date. But now he had no other choice. He joined the others as they were on a platform made by the Sea Ponies. The Sea Ponies then pulled the platform to the other side of the flowing river.

"See that gargoyle?" a Sea Pony said.

"Up there!" another said.

The gang looked up at the gargoyle statue. "Pull its head!" a sea pony said. Firefly flew up to the head and conked it. As it looked down, a door leading to a secret passageway was opened. The gang proceeded to go in. But unbeknownst to them, a guard happen to catch sight of them. He hurried over to the where Tirek was.

Speaking of Tirek: "We tried, master," Socrpan said, entering Tirek's throne room, "but-"

"Then try again." Tirek stated. "If by midnight my Chariot does not roll, the head of your little friend will."

The guard that spotted the gang showed up in the throne room. "Well?" Tirek said.

The guard whispered what he saw on his patrol to Tirek, to which he replied: "Excellent!" He turned to Scorpan. "But as for you, Scorpan, you-"

But Scorpan left. He saw his chance to escape when the guard was telling Tirek about the infiltration and did so. "Scorpan! SCORPAN!" Tirek yelled.

Meanwhile, Scorpan opened the door to where Spike and Ember were held. Ember hid behind Spike, but Spike reassured her. "It's okay, Ember. He's my friend." he said.

"We're getting out of here. RIGHT NOW!" Scorpan exclaimed. He grabbed the cell door, pulled it, and threw it to the side. "Come on! It's almost midnight!"

Meanwhile, Sonic, Megan, and the ponies entered the lower level of the castle. Megan motioned for the rest to follow her, and they complied.

"This place is like a maze," she said.

"How are ever going to find that Rainbow of Darkness?" Firefly asked.

"We keep going. We'll find it," Sonic stated.

Applejack followed them, but a guard was following her. She stopped to see what was following her and gasped before the guard captured her.

Later, the others reached the throne room. "This must Tirek's throne room." Megan said.

"Hey, where's Applejack?" Firefly asked as she looked back.

"What?" Sonic exclaimed as he looked back as well. Twilight gasped as the doors were shut behind her and two guards prevented any chance of escape.

The five grouped together as an evil laugh filled the room.

"So, you must be Tirek," Sonic stated, grinning. "I must say, you're big." He jerked a thumb at himself. "But I fought bigger."

"So, you seek the Rainbow of Darkness? Hahahahaha!" Tirek said as he grabbed his small bag. "It is mine! And so is your friend!" He directed their attention to three guards who were finished tying up Applejack.

"Applejack!" Megan exclaimed, putting her hands on her face.

As Tirek opened his bag, letting the Darkness overcome Applejack, Bowtie rushed to try and stop it from happening. "Stop it!" she yelled. But two guards stopped and grabbed her in the process. The darkness fully engulf Applejack as she transformed into a monster.

Suddenly, the doors burst open to reveal Scorpan, Spike, and Ember. "Run, Ponies!" Scorpan shouted as he took on the guards. Sonic followed suit, homing attacking some of the guards as well.

Spike was cheering Scorpan on during the fight. "Yahoo! Let 'em have it!" he said as Scorpan threw a guard like he was nothing.

Megan slowly backed up only for Scorpan to grab her and run out of the throne room. The ponies followed suit, and so did Sonic, who caught sight of Scorpan running away.

"SIEZE THEM!" Tirek shouted. The guards obliged, running after the gang until the door was shut, and a guard bounced off of it.

Scorpan escorted the gang outside, with Sonic talking to him during which. "So what made you turn over a new leaf?" he asked.

"When he threatened to take Spike's life." Scorpan answered.

Sonic went wide-eyed. "I would not let that stand. And I don't care how powerful he is, he'd be going down!"

However, after they went outside, the castle was shaking. Everyone was collapsing to the ground.

"Get back inside!" Scorpan shouted, crawling with his knees. However, a light caught his attention and he looked, and so did the rest of the gang, as an explosion occurred. They looked to see Tirek and his Chariot flying out of the castle. Tirek was using a whip to get the monsters to fly, evilly laughing in the process.

 **Chapter 7 is the grand finale! So stay tuned!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is it. The big one. Sonic and the gang must now do everything they can to stop Tirek. Can they stop the Rainbow of Darkness in time? Will Sonic play his final trump card? Read on to find out!**

Chapter 7: A Super Sonic Finale

Megan gasped. Tirek was riding the Chariot to the sky, evilly laughing, and was ready to bring eternal night to the world. He brought out his bag and chanted: "Rainbow of Darkness, the darkness sends, NOW BEGIN THE NIGHT THAT NEVER ENDS!" He held the bag in the air, waiting for the darkness to be unleashed..

But Scorpan had other ideas. He flew up to Tirek as fast as he could and slammed his body into the Chariot. Tirek became mad and slapped him. But Scorpan kept fighting, trying to grab the bag. Tirek's free hand, however, grabbed the out-stretched hand and, growing even more mad, grabbed Scorpan by the throat and hit him with the bag.

That caused Scorpan to fall. "NOOOOOOOO!" he shouted as he tumbled down.

"Scorpan!" Spike yelled. He ran to Scorpan who fell on a stack of hay. "Scorpan?"

"All is lost." Scorpan said weakly.

"No it isn't," Megan stated, running and getting on Firefly. "Come on, Firefly." The two flew to stop Tirek.

Sonic was mad with his fists clenched. He hated not being able to do anything when everything was on the line. 'If only I had the Chaos Emeralds," he thought. Then he went wide-eyed and smacked himself in the face. Amidst all the confusion from him being transported to this world to arriving at the castle, he had forgotten that he had the Chaos Emeralds. He smiled, thrusting his hands out. Suddenly, seven colored emeralds surrounded him.

This caught the attention of Scorpan, Spike, Twilight, and Bowtie. "What?" Scorpan said.

"Wow," Spike stated.

"Those must be the Chaos Emeralds he mentioned earlier,"* Twilight said.

What is he gonna do with them?" Bowtie asked.

"You'll see!" Sonic exclaimed. He slowly rose in the air with the emeralds, crossing his arms and bringing in his legs as the emeralds spun faster. When the emeralds reached their peak speed, he threw out his hands and legs out at the same time and unleashed a battle cry. The emeralds went inside of them, and a bright light followed afterwards.

Megan, Firefly, and Tirek caught sight of the bright light and looked at where the source was. "What's going on?" Firefly asked.

"What is this?!" Tirek yelled in anger.

"Whoa," Megan stated as the light died down. She could make out what looked like a golden hedgehog with its quills standing up.

The transformation to Super Sonic was complete.

Super Sonic grinned and flew straight up to Tirek. Twilight, Bowtie, Spike and Scorpan reacted to the transformation. "Wow!" Spike exclaimed.

"Amazing!" Bowtie agreed.

"Those emeralds are the source of his transformation. What are they?" Scorpan asked.

"They're called Chaos Emeralds," Twilight answered.

"I'm glad Tirek didn't know about them until now," Scorpan replied.

Meanwhile, Super Sonic had arrived to Tirek. He grinned at the centaur. "Hello, Tyranny," he said.

"How dare you insult me, hedgehog!" Tirek shouted in anger. "You're insolence will cost you!"

Tirek took a swipe at the hedgehog, but missed. Super Sonic went to the other side and grabbed the bag. "NO!" Tirek shouted as the golden hedgehog retreated to the others. "GUARDS!"

The guards hurried to the golden hedgehog, which was a mistake. Super Sonic took them out with ease and gave it to Firefly. "Take it to Dream's castle," he said. "I'll take care of Tirek."

Firefly nodded and did as she was told. However: "Stop her!" Tirek shouted. Soon, Strayadons came and made Firefly ram into one. She let go of the bag. "OW!" she shouted.

"No!" Super Sonic shouted and proceeded to take on the Strayadons. He took them without any trouble, but: "The day is over, little ponies. THE POWER IS MINNNNNE!" Tirek yelled as he reclaimed the bag

"It's not over until I say it's over!" Super Sonic yelled and flew to Tirek, grabbing the bag. But Tirek was strong enough to get the bag back and hit the golden hedgehog with it. However, after a few meters, the golden hedgehog recovered easily. "You can't stop me!"

Just then, the Rainbow of Light glowed on Megan's chest. She ripped it out and said, "Take this!"

But a small Rainbow was present. "It's not doing anything," one of the ponies said.

"Maybe the Moochick was wrong," Firefly stated.

"BEHOLD THE POWER OF DARKNESS!" Tirek roared, opening the bag. It engulfed the Rainbow of Light.

"No!" Super Sonic shouted.

"Our rainbow!" Megan exclaimed.

"It's gone!" Bowtie yelled.

"We're finished!" Twilight stated.

Tirek laughed evilly, pumping his free hand, thinking that he won. Unfortunately for him, it wasn't so, as the Rainbow of Light began to fight the darkness. "The rainbow is fighting back!" Megan exclaimed.

"It can't be!" Tirek said, shocked at what he was seeing. The rainbow then turned to Tirek and got bigger. Super Sonic, seeing what it was doing, bolted back to the group as the rainbow charged at the centaur. It engulfed Tirek and, with a massive wind gust throughout the area, knocking over the gang, sent him somewhere unmentionable. Then the Rainbow proceeded to reform what had been under Tirek's control, turning the guards to birds and the like. The whole world then changed back into the day time.

Megan rushed to a reforming Scorpan. "Scorpan, what's happening?" she said as the former servant turned back into a prince.

"He's really a prince," Spike said.

"Tirek turned me into Scorpan, and took over my kingdom," the prince explained.

Twilight walked to Spike. "Aren't you going to change back to what you were?" she asked.

"Not me. I've always been a baby dragon." was the reply.

"You gonna be okay, your highness?" Sonic asked, who reverted back to his normal form.

"I will. Thank you, hedgehog." the prince said.

"Just call me Sonic."

"Are you going to stay here?" Megan asked out of curiosity to the hedgehog.

Sonic smiled at her. "As much as I want to, I have my own world to protect. So I have to leave."

"Well, then, goodbye. It's been nice knowing you!" Megan stated.

Sonic gave her a thumbs up, in which she followed suit. Then he took out the same device that he teleported with* and gave it to her. "If you need any help, give me a holler."

"But how are you going to get back home?" Megan asked, confused at the turn of events.

Sonic smiled again. "Don't worry. I know a way." The seven emeralds surrounded him once again and he closed his eyes, imagining his world again. Then he shouted, "CHAOS CONTROL!" and vanished, leaving a bright light.

When the light died down, everyone looked at the spot where he was. Megan sighed. "I sure am going to miss him," she said.

"Don't worry, at least he left us something to remember," Firefly said.

Suddenly, a sound of the inevitable sneezing could be heard. Everyone turned to see a pink-maned pony who had a butterfly on her nose. She sneezed, resulting in her splashing in the river. Everybody laughed, and she laughed as well. Everything was back to normal, at least for now.

Meanwhile, Amy Rose was impatiently waiting in the middle of Station Square with Tails. After her telling him she knew what had happened,* they waited for Sonic to come back. Suddenly, a bright light engulfed their view. When it died down, it revealed Sonic. Amy was so happy she ran up and crushed him with a hug.

"Oh, Sonic! I missed you!" she yelled.

"H-hey, lemme go!" Sonic exclaimed.

"You're never leaving my sight ever again!" She let go of him.

Sonic turned to Tails. "Did you tell her?" he asked.

"I didn't have to. She saw and heard what had happened,"* he replied.

"Did you make some friends in whatever world you were in?" Amy asked.

Sonic nodded. "I did. And I had one weird adventure, as well."

"Well, let's go! You missed our date, regardless!"

"Amy! W-w-wait! I..." Sonic struggled against her grip.

Tails shook his head, chuckling. "Some things never change."

 **And that's it! This story is done. Leave a review and fav if you enjoyed this story. Until next time!**


End file.
